


Shower Shenanigans

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You just wanted to shower in peace.





	Shower Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly took way to long trying to think up a title. This basically has no plot but I hope you enjoy it. Any feedback is appreciated.

You sighed in bliss as the water from the shower head washed over your body. The hot spray felt good on your sore muscles, coaxing your body to relax as you let the stress of the past few days wash down the drain. You were just happy to be home, back in the Devil May Cry and back with Dante.

You always missed him when you went away. You had gone on a mission with Lady to help her out with a demon problem up North. There was no way she was going to let Dante tag along and you didn't really blame her. He knew how to piss her off and really push her buttons so he'd probably end up coming back to you full of bullet holes. That was a mess you certainly didn’t want to come home to.

Lady had offered you the job instead and you jumped at the opportunity. You felt like you rarely got to see her anymore so you thought it would be good to spend some time with her, without your boyfriend. She was easier to get along with without Dante around and you found yourself really enjoying her company more than you used to. The pay was good and you had a nice time.

You sighed in content as you scrubbed your hair and skin clean of any demon blood or grime. It was dirty work but you were willing to put in the hours if the pay was good. You needed the extra money, just in case something happened. Like Dante causing a lot of damage to public and private property. It tended to happen on a regular basis, more times than you'd like to think about. 

You started humming a familiar tune when you heard the door to the bathroom creak open. You heard soft footsteps follow and you rolled your eyes. He wasn't even trying to sneak in.

"I'm in the shower Dante" you said. "If you need to, go take-Ah!"

You practically screamed when the shower curtains pulled back and Dante was standing there, naked and in all his glory. Your eyes were wide and you were rendered speechless, your cheeks feeling hot as your eyes darted all over his body. It had been a few days and you were ashamed at the pang of arousal that sparked in your gut from looking at his godly body. 

"Hey babe, mind if I join you?" he smiled.

You couldn't form a reply fast enough before he hopped in the shower with you, his skin already becoming wet from the hot spray. You huffed as you glared at your boyfriend. You were tired to the bone and you weren’t in the mood for his antics today. You just wanted to shower then go to bed. But your plans for a peaceful shower just went down the drain.

"Really Dante?"

"What?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, we've showered before it's no big deal."

"Yeah but you didn't have to barge in unannounced like that" you retorted. 

He gave you a stupid grin as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. The warm water continued to cascade down your back as you were crushed against his firm chest, knocking the wind out of your lungs.

"I couldn't wait to see you" Dante whined as he hugged you. "You walked in the door and barely said two words before you jumped in here."

You pushed him away at arm’s length to stare up into his blue eyes. "I was covered in demon guts; I wasn't going to greet you with a kiss smelling like blood."

Dante shrugged. "What's the big deal? I've done it before."

Your brow twitched in irritation. "I know you have. But I'm not you, Dante."

Oh yes, there were many occasions Dante has walked into the office covered in blood or other bodily fluids and asked for a hug and a cheeky kiss. Sometimes you could get away in time. Other times, you weren't so lucky and had to suffer with the ugly stench and the gross feeling crawling over your skin.

You sighed as you shook your head. Dante looked down at you fondly, his white locks wet and sticking to the side of his face. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. It was only a simple kiss but it left you feeling breathless and wanting more when he pulled away.

He smiled softly at you, his eyes drinking you in like he was memorising everything about you. Every time you were apart he did this. He acted like he hadn't seen you for months when it had only been a few days. He cupped your cheek gently, stroking your soft skin with his thumb.

"I missed you" he murmured.

"I missed you too" you smiled warmly.

You leaned up for another kiss to which he immediately responded to. He pulled you flush up against his body, his fingers digging into your hips as he held onto you tightly, like he never wanted to let go. You felt his tongue poke and prod at your lips insistently. You opened your mouth, your moan being swallowed by Dante as his tongue slipped past your plush lips. He dominated the kiss, his tongue rubbing against yours vigorously as you tried and failed to keep up. You wrapped your arms around his neck to pull yourself closer and deepen the embrace. You pulled on his soft white hair, carding your fingers through his locks. It earned you a deep groan, the hunter shivering from the touch as he nipped at your lips. You pushed your soft breasts up against his chiselled chest, the water caressing both of your bodies as you made out. 

Dante pushed you up against the shower wall, the tiles surprisingly cold on your back as a shiver wracked your spine. You parted from the heated kiss briefly to allow yourself time to breathe. Dante's bright blue eyes were practically glowing with devilish intent and you felt weak in the knees, your core aching between your legs. He placed kisses along your jawline and neck, making you moan and whine, your hands exploring his firm torso with light touches. Dante hummed softly against your neck, placing a kiss on your throat. 

"Did you think about me touching you like this babe?" he whispered huskily.

Your cheeks were flushed with arousal, your body hot as his hands explored your figure with fervour. It left your skin tingling as you shivered with delight, your eyes becoming clouded with lust.

"Yes" you breathed.

You moaned loudly when his hands started to play with your breasts, kneading the soft flesh in the palm of his hands. His expert touch had your legs quivering, your hands trying to find purchase on his strong body to keep you upright. He knew exactly where to touch you to make you go weak for him. You could feel his erection dig into your hip as he lavished your body with hot kisses and sharp nips, leaving angry red marks all over your body. For a brief moment you couldn’t believe how fast this situation was escalating. It started to make you light headed and the steam surrounding you didn’t help.

You let out an exasperated sigh. “Are we really going to do it in the shower?” 

"I wanted to wait till later" Dante mused. "But I just couldn't help myself."

He gripped your hips as he lifted your legs, pressing your back into the wall as you slung your legs around his waist. You could feel the tip of his cock against your clit, poking the sensitive bundle of nerves with every roll of his hips. He relished in your whines and high pitched moans, watching as you held onto him as the pleasure shot up your spine. You canted your hips forward, trying to create more friction as the pleasure ate away at you.

"Please Dante" you begged. "I can't take it anymore."

He kissed you roughly as the tip of his penis started to push into your tight hole. You moaned and arched your back, trying to take as much of him as you could. You felt so full with him inside you, both sharing a moan of unison as your velvet walls hugged his member. 

His lips trailed down to your neck as he started to thrust into you, his hands holding your legs and squeezing your backside. You moaned in wanton, feeling your stomach coil as the pleasure made your body warm. Your hands clawed at his shoulders as you held on, your breasts swaying with the motions. You whimpered as your clit ached, the pleasure gnawing at your gut.

You could feel his cock brush up against your sweet spot, bringing your moans to a whole new level as your voice echoed around the tiled bathroom. You ground your hips into him, creating the friction you so desperately needed as you rutted against him. It felt like you two hadn't been this intimate with each other in a while, when in reality it was only last week. It didn't matter. You both needed this badly.

Dante moaned as your walls started to tighten around him, signalling you were so close to your end. He hiked your legs a little higher around his waist, his dick ramming into your sweet spot over and over again as you screamed in rapture.

"Sing for me babe" he grunted.

You cried out his name as you felt your walls clench around his cock, your body singing with euphoria. Dante groaned as your walls fluttered, making his member throb harshly from the sudden pressure. Your heels dug into his back to spur him on, trying to coax him into his own release. His breathing became ragged as he reached his end, holding you close as his hips stuttered. His teeth found your neck as he reached his climax, biting you as he released his seed deep inside you. You shuddered as you felt the thick ropes of cum coat your insides. You felt him soothe the bite on your neck as he eased you down from both of your pleasure highs. 

You felt the water wash it down the drain as the water continued to cascade down your bodies. Dante gently placed your legs on the ground, holding you close as you wobbled slightly. Your legs were a little sore and you were out of breath but it wasn't anything too drastic. The shower started to spit out cold water and you had to shut it off before you got too cold.

You and the Devil Hunter both got out, the water dripping off your body in large droplets. You fetched the towels, throwing one at Dante’s head when he wasn’t looking. You started to gingerly dry yourself with the towel when Dante walked up behind you. He hugged you close and hummed, his lips gently skimming your forehead.

"I love you" he whispered.

You smiled. "I love you too."

As Dante stepped away you went in search of your clothes. As you retrieved them you noticed something. You frowned. Where were Dante’s clothes? He had been naked when he hopped in with you but there wasn’t a trace of his favourite red coat.

“Babe, where are you clothes?” you inquired.

You opened the door to the bathroom and that answered your question. You found a trail of clothes starting from his desk leading all the way up to the bathroom door. He had stripped everything off on his way up here. You turned to Dante, raising a single brow in question.

He simply shrugged. “I was left unsupervised.”

You couldn’t help the sudden fit of laughter that over took you. It was good to be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Scrub a dub, dub two gronks in a tub.


End file.
